The Heiress
by leni-cherry
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Seducing Michael is the only way Mimi sees to retrieve her necklace back. But she makes a mistake... She seduces the wrong man! The recipient of her caresses is no other than Yamato, town's new entitled duke! [T, future chapters, M]
1. First encounter

**CHAPTER I**

**First encounter**

* * *

**I'm writting this story based on the book,"Bedding The Heiress"**

**As far as I know, a T rating should do but there's a M rated chapter... should it be T or M? x)**

**Never mind. Just read and please review if you liked it.  
**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa waited impatiently for Michael in the darkness of the terrace outside her father's new library; the only private and quiet place she could find right now. The recently bought three stories high house was bursting with guests, laughter and music all because her mother decided to throw a "welcome back" party in their honour. Or that was what she thought. 

Odaiba's finest people - the elite of the elite - were invited to take part in one of the year's event. It was a perfect time for all of town's wealthiest and powerful men -and their wives- to join the Tachikawa's in a "simple" but classy get together. After all, Keisuke Tachikawa, a business man and diplomat, born and raised in Japan, had come back to his homeland after living ten years in America.

Mimi, the couple's only daughter, sighed as she rested both of her elbows on the balustrade. Anger was slowly taking control of her emotions as patience started drying up. She had been hundred percent sure she'd sent him a text message, _imploring _him to meet her. After all, if the boy had come after her from America, why would he refuse to meet her?

Though she didn't know the answer of his tardiness, she didn't even know why she kept on waiting. For the hundredth time she wondered why she was stupid enough to trust him after all what's happened. As simple as that was, she knew the answer: because her father would never approve something of the sort. Why? No one knew.

Since she was a little girl, her life had always been very sheltered. Being an only daughter as she was, brought many privileges but also, many restrictions. She wished upon heaven and earth for a normal life, but no, she had to take care of other important matters instead of living a normal teenage life.

The Tachikawas were a respectable family. Her father would travel across the globe searching for a better "living standard", while her mother enjoyed doing and going to big partys and get togethers.

She wasn't truly prepared for all what Michael brought into her life. He was perhaps the only man who wanted her instead of all her money. She needed someone like that. Someone who could and would offer the world to her just because she was important. Not because of all the money he would earn by becoming part of the family. He made her feel beautiful. He had all the right words to make her heart jump and her legs turn to jelly… and she even imagined herself in love with him. He had been the golden shinning ray of hope in a world saddened by the incapacity of feeling free and capable of doing what she wanted. While being with him, she felt she had wings and could soar up the sky.

Being in America since she was fourteen prevented Mimi from going into Japanese society. She didn't feel it beeing important but her parents didn't think the same. Both her mother and father wanted their daughter to marry a noble Japanese man… and the only way of meeting that man was to go into society. But now, all hopes of Mimi marrying were below the average… not caring to say they were rapidly turning to cero. She had gone over her twenties and seemed too "old" to be wanted by any noble Japanese man.

But now, did she really care to marry a noble Japanese? No.

It wasn't her fault her mother was bethrothed to her father and that love _did_ come later. An exception to the rule. Why couldn't they understand that things were different? In a modern world, different to the one they still live in, people cared less about all the "formalities" in a relationship. Who cared if she was twenty-four? She wasn't _that _old after all, but her parents made it seem as if she was forty.

Once again, was it her fault her parents married at the early age of sixteen and that their minds _still _belonged to the seventeenth century?

She wanted to have a normal life. A boyfriend, or maybe two, before knowing the right man to spend the rest of her life. A man who would love her for being herself.

Could she be happy and get her heart shattered like normal women do? Apparently, under her father's roof _nothing _was possible.

Was it her fault to fall in Michael's "trap"?

After all, he knew how to charm and seduce a woman. He, himself, was charming and handsome. He spoke to her as if she had the freedom and intelligence to make her own choices... something she always wanted to hear and do. He made her feel important and wanted.

And so, when he'd suggested her to go and visit the room he was renting so as to talk freely, she didn't give a second thought before agreeing.

Two days ago, thinking herself safe because her parents were still unpacking and worrying about the fuzz the party would be, she'd slip of the house without being noticed. A maid, who helped bringing her up, helped her out.

She had anticipated an adventure; the kind old romance novels dare to mention when lovers sneak out to meet one another. It was her first attempt of clandestine meeting.

But no. Instead she met disaster… maybe because after all, they weren't lovers.

Michael hadn't plan for an innocent meeting. He'd wanted to elope; a step she hadn't been ready to take. Perhaps she could've run away with him after a week or a month, maybe a year or two. She just needed the time to fall in love with him… Time he wasn't wiling to give.

But Michael hadn't wanted to wait. He demanded her to leave with him… something she wasn't willing to do. Her family was here, her friends were here and the hope of a new life buried all thoughts of going back.

She couldn't. And when she'd refuse to leave with him he'd attempted rape to force her. Fear struck her eyes. Michael wasn't this kind of guy... or that's what she thought...

Only a well-aimed and certain kick gave her time to escape

Now Mimi rubbed a finger along the terrace balustrade, gaze falling upon certain guests. Though it was dark, she still could recognize Tai's hair. It was such a mess. Nine other people gathered around him. Three were women, six were men, but there was one missing. Matt Ishida, the loner. She hadn't had much contact with him but knew he was doing well. Rumours said he and Takeru were having a "debate" on the succession of family line. Mimi didn't quite understand this but wished them well.

Michael had taken too long. She was well aware of the risk she'd taken in meeting him alone _and again_ especially under the family's roof…but she had no choice. She needed a safe ground to confront him and ask him to return her necklace.

It was a gold chain with a light green pearl tear shaped pendant. A keepsake of her childhood and friends… the first and only time she could truly be herself.

Apparently, during the struggle to break free from Michael, the chain, or the lock had broken. But she hadn't notice until she was miles away from him, in the safety of her house, when she discovered its loss.

She had to have it back. Not only was her most cherished possession but it was also, proof she had been in Michael's room without her father's consent. He despised the man. If he knew her precious daughter was with him, though no one could prove something actually happened, Mimi could possibly be locked forever.

A burst of laughter coming from the former holder of the crest of courage brought Mimi back into reality. She stepped back into the corner of the terrace, where shadows were deeper, covering her figure from all sight. The open wooden doors served as shelter.

Mimi couldn't help but wonder about all the guests downstairs. She didn't know exactly how many were invited, but the garden view did offer a sight of over thirty people. Knowing her mother as she did, she'd probably had invited _all _of Odaiba's VIPs… plus her friends.

Mimi's parents only knew Sora in person. The rest were just forgotten names by now.

One thought struck her head. She'd remember hearing that a recently named duke would be attending _their _party. She didn't know who he was and wasn't pretty interested in knowing either. Followed by what newspapers printed, no one knew who he was. Speculations have being going over weeks and yet, no one had the pleasure to say "I met the duke".

The door of the library opened.

_Michael's here. At last._ Panic welled up her throat at seeing him again. Unconsciously she held her breath and stepped further into the shadows, towards the wall where the golden terrace railing met the house. If she stood by that door, any slight movement would cause a shriek revealing her hideout.

She sensed him moving inside. She heard the movement of his steps across the thick carpet. He didn't walk into the terrace immediately but paused by the window. Her heart pounded. Her original plan was to firmly demand what was hers by nature, threatening deport and banning accesses to her country. She thought that by being Keisuke Tachikawa's daughter, she might have _some_ influence after all.

Now she realized that such plan wouldn't work. Michael was a legal "tourist" for three months. There was nothing she could do about it.

_Damn!_

She would have to coax him to give it back… make him believe she had a change of heart. She would have to seduce him into giving the necklace back. Only she thought, things could be easier than what they sound. It was the only way it would work.

She heard steps. Michael was finally coming out. Her breath got caught in her throat. She took another step to the corner, not wanting him to see her first. She feared a violent reaction.

A cloud covered the moon, the only light upon the terrace. His shadow darkened the door, blocking the light coming from the house. Framed as he was, he appeared much taller and larger than she remembered. He stepped out into the terrace. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing stopped. He gave another step and reached the balustrade. He was dressed completely in black, tension radiating from his contracted muscles. He braced the railing with both hands and looked down. It seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to jump and escape all of this _mess._

It was as if something heavily weighed on his mind. _Is he regretting what he did?_

Her moment arrived. It was now or never. She truly didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. She moved forward; her heels, for once, making only a whisper of sound… but he heard her…

He started to turn. Quickly she slipped her arms around his waist and held him in place. Pressing her breasts against his back, she seductively whispered, "At last you've come" even though she realized his shoulders being broader than last time they encountered.

And she was sure it wasn't just her imagination. He was taller and had muscles… Michael wasn't a sport fan and didn't really workout.

He was different…he smelled different. Michael would just smell like his AXE, but this man just smelled of himself… so extremely masculine.

This man wasn't the one she'd been expecting. This man _wasn't _Michael. Realization hit her. She couldn't think fast enough to untangle her arms before he turned… taking her in his arms…

She tried to get a glimpse his face but fear and darkness blured her vision.

"If I'd known you were waiting for me, I would've been here sooner."

His Japanese accent confirmed her worst fear.

It definitely _wasn't_ Michael.

Before she could try to escape, his lips came down over hers in a breath taking kiss.

* * *

** Hope you liked it 'till now. Any kind of comments are welcome!  
**


	2. A kiss

**CHAPTER II**

**A kiss**

* * *

**Hello everybody! Finally I'm back with a new chapter. I really, really hope you enjoyed the previous one. It wasn't that bad, was it?  
Before you go on reading, I must say that this story has a bit of AU since some personalities may be a little different. But I wonder, in 15 years your personality does change, doesn't it? You change but your essence is the same... or not?**

**Anyway, read and review please. I'd really like to know what your impressions are so far :)**

* * *

**  
**

"Satoe dear, have you seen Mimi?" A warm breath came upon Mimi's mother's ear along with a soft pat on her shoulder. Smiling apologetically, she turned away from their guests and faced her husband.

Thirty years of marriage was enough time to learn every bit and inch of him. There was no need to look into his face, into his eyes, to see he was worried. The tone of his voice was all she needed to hear. Taking his hand in hers, she apologetically smiled and guided him through the dancing couples.

A chilly breeze blew and her pale skin immediately flinched with goose bumps. As the night grew deeper, it grew cooler. Sighing, she looked up into the darkened sky and discovered a full moon being almost covered by clouds and mist.

"It's cold… and there might be rain." She heard him say and followed his line of sight. Upon the well illuminated garden, a group of people sat on a table sipping on there drinks as what seemed to be a nice conversation went between them. "Those… aren't they Mimi's childhood friends? Perhaps they know were she is"

"Don't worry" she whispered, "She's upstairs giving herself some last touches of make up. She definitely wants to be presentable for the duke."

"Women." He whispered from under his breath, "I guess I'll never understand them."

A smile crept on her lips as she moved on closer. By now, the temperature had gone several degrees down and her flesh was starting to feel the cold. A warm arm came up over her shoulders as his lips found her forehead. "Satoe, let's get inside, it's getting cold"

Nodding her head in response, Mimi's mother went inside the house not before talking and greeting some of the guests standing by the door. Her husband followed closely behind. Upon seeing this, Mr Tachikawa rolled his eyes and shook his head.

------------

Not far from there, in a beautiful white forged iron table, the once digidestined sat chatting about their lives, unaware of what was happening above their heads, just some few feet away.

"Why's Mimi taking so long?" Asked Sora to no one in particular, "She's been gone for too long"

"Sora honey, you worry too much" replied a laid back Tai taking her hand in his. "She'll be back"

"I worry for the both of us since you don't even worry for yourself!" she retorted looking away.

"Sora!"

A roar of laughter mixed itself with the cold night air and the soft lilac smell. The garden was perfect. It was cosy, welcoming and also, very beautiful. Some days ago Mimi's mother had ordered the gardener to _gracefully _put white Christmas lights in trees and bushes. Though it didn't look exactly as she had imagined or wished for, at night, with the little rice lights on, it looked beautiful indeed.

"Matt is the one who should've been here long ago. Mimi could've perfectly caught herself up in a mirror re-applying lipstick once and again… But Matt worries me _a bit. _After all, he's_ the _duke. I can understand that now, he's a busy man… though he _is_ still the same old jerk… but what I can't understand, is why you," he said pointing his index finger to Takeru, "surrendered your title to him!"

A faint laugh escaped their lips as their attention shifted from the brunette to the blond. They all wanted to hear the story behind this rather _rare_ event. Not in a million years a thought of this magnitude crossed their heads. Old rebellious rock star Matt Ishida a duke? Hell, it must be a joke. A really good one.

"I already told you Taichi" Takeru's gentle voice came up, "It was the right thing to do." And indeed it was. Matt was the…_oldest_. Mostly everyone in town thought it was stupid -to surrender a nobility title-, but people didn't know who surrendered it and to whom. It was a mystery. A well performed mystery.

"Okay" interrupted Davis, "You're the good guy and all, but as far as I know, if you have a title it's by right or something related to lineage. You _can't_ be from royalty… that's rather _impossible... _"

"And I'm not" he replied casually sipping from his glass, "Matt's the one who'll answer your questions so, direct them to him."

"But why did you reject it?" asked Joe tapping his fingers on his knee, "A title, whichever one it is, grants the bearer wealth, respect and so many other things."

"I know-" Takeru cut in, sliding his hand under the table grabbing hold of Kari's hand in his, "…but right now, _other _priorities are in my life"

Sora smiled warmly at the display of affection before her eyes. It was so obvious they were in love. And they were the happiest couple on earth right now… well, the happiest apart from Yolei & Ken and Tai & herself.

"Oh God here we go again…"

"Shut up Tai!" hissed Yolei frowning and standing up to embrace her husband's neck. "Ken dear, don't you want to go with your sweet, charming, beautiful and wonderful wife to a club? We'll surely have fun!"

"Yolei, I'd _love_ too but you're pregnant... so the answer is no"

"Oww! How mean!" …Wait… isn't that guy over there… Michael?"

Eight pair of eyes swayed away and made their way to focus completely on a messy blond haired man standing cautiously by the door, -apparently aware of _all _his surroundings-.

"How long has it been since we last saw him?" inquired Davis more to himself than to the group. "We should catch up with-" before he could finish his sentence, the man in question entered the house and disappeared behind the crowd of guests. "Damn! Come on guys, let's go after him."

_-------_

A single tear rolled down Mimi's cheek. This man wasn't supposed to be here. This man wasn't supposed to kiss her. This wasn't what she'd wanted. This wasn't what she'd planned.

It was something that should've never happened…

But it did.

Fighting back tears that threatened to fall, Mimi pressed her hands against his chest and pushed. But it was useless. Completely useless. This man's chest stood strong, hard and firm, like an oak tree. Nothing, not even the fiercest wind or storm could ever bring him down. His chest, and his complete body, was a high impenetrable wall… a wall that her hands wouldn't dream to move. And even if she pushed him with all her strength, he would move _with _her, for his arms were completely bonded on her back.

Mimi found herself trapped in his warm embrace long after her consciousness returned. She attempted to lift her arms but found it impossible. The more she tried to escape, the more he pushed forward causing a stinging pain to come over her breasts and hands, as her thumbs' metacarpals dug deep onto her bosom.

A muffled cry escaped her lips as his hungry mouth threatened to go further beyond. The sudden need for oxygen parted his head away from hers abruptly. Panting heavily, his hands made their way up to her shoulders, tracing and evil path of fire through her _completely_ bent arms. His touch was soft and yet warm against her cold and pale skin.

When coming to the last stop, he found her palms hardly pressed against his chest and what seemed to be popping out of her cleavage. Chuckling, he moved back, took her hands in his and held them both with one behind her back while the other moved freely up her face.

She wanted to protest. Scream at him. Curse him, slap him, spit at him, but no words or actions came from her mouth or limbs. A part of her brain registered all what was happening. All what was happening between them… all of his swift movements up a down her body.

Her conscious was wide awake and aware, shielding her mind from her pleas. Nothing moved. She was rooted to the spot. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. As if seeing a request on her action, a sly smile crept on his face. Moving his free hand down to her chin, he cupped her cheek and pulled her to another breath taking kiss.

In exasperation, her conscious ceased from working and her mind took control of the situation. But it wasn't the kind of control she expected. It was far beyond that.

This man's mouth was hungry, demanding, burning with desire… and knew how to kiss. Mimi found herself tempted by the last realization. Sure thing Michael had kissed her before, but those kisses weren't exactly as this one. She thought she liked them… until now, until this kiss.

Michael's average kisses meant nothing but personal satisfaction. This man was making her feel what Michael never achieved. His kisses enraptured her with the warm feeling of passion and lust. He was making her blood boil and her temperature rise.

_He was tempting her to kiss him back… _

And God! Resisting was not an option. His lips were firm but yet so soft on hers. By now, he wasn't pressing as hard as the first time. Even the grip on her back had loosened. He was expecting her to come to him… and inexplicably, she did.

Their mouths fit.

Their bodies fit.

And their tongues met.

Mimi surprised herself by not panicking. They were so close, so intimate, so into each other… that for a moment, she forgot this man was a complete stranger. It felt so right. His lips felt so right on hers. His body felt so right pressed against her, that for second, she thought they were meant to be.

A wandering hand slipped past her waist grabbing hold of her hip, cupping it and bringing it closer to his heat. The mere touch of him was enough to provoke various reactions on her body. Her breasts grew full, tight and hard pressed against the flat planes of his chest.

Caught up in the bliss of the kiss, her consciousness registered his mouth tasting as her father's iced champagne. His legs were strong, his arms protective and his lips… like heaven.

God! Michael never had this effect on her! She wanted to melt; she wanted to_ surrender herself in the forbidden male flesh and get lost forever in his caresses and…_

His lips left hers. She opened her mouth to protest but his lips found her ear. A sudden and unexpected wave of pleasure invaded her body. She was in ecstasy. Who would've thought an ear could be such a deep source of pleasure? She could stand here all night if he'd just kiss and touch her this way. She'd rather do more than stand. She'd beg, implore- 

"Yamato?" The authoritative male voice from the other room was the first warning that they were no longer alone.

She'd been too involved in what he was doing to register the sound of the library door opening.

It was he who broke off the kiss with a quiet sound of irritation. He resented the intrusion as much as she did. He pulled her into deep shadows, returning her to the corner were she'd, only moments ago, waited for Michael.

"Don't speak," he whispered into her ear. "Don't even breath."

* * *

**Okay, job's done. Hope you liked it ;)  
I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Please review. Bye!  
**


End file.
